


If I know what love is, it is because of you

by QueenofCrazy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Fluff, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofCrazy/pseuds/QueenofCrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt 'Every time you get a song stuck in your head, it’s because your soulmate is singing it.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I know what love is, it is because of you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!! This time with a sweet little stydia fic, I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> The title is a quote from Herman Hesse
> 
> Not beta'd all mistakes are mine

Lydia always had songs from the 80s getting stuck in her head, and it was completely her soulmates fault. She had never been so frustrated in her life, sitting in her school's library with her best friend Allison, and **_trying_** to get some school work done, but all that was going round her head was the lyrics to _‘I Still Haven’t Found What I’m Looking For’_ and to be quite frank she was sick of it! 

She stood up tossing her maths work angrily into her bag and storming out, Allison rushing behind her. She headed towards the office, ignoring Allison’s questions about what happened and what was wrong, she glared at the office lady daring her to stop her as she grabbed the PA system, turning it on.

Lydia cleared her voice delicately before she began to speak, “Alright losers, whichever one of you is singing  _ ‘I Still Haven’t Found What I’m Looking For’,  _ stop it! It's annoying as hell and when I find you i’m going to sing the most obnoxious songs ever made! Have a nice day everyone, goodbye”.

Stalking out Lydia latched onto Allison’s wrist, pulling her along back towards the library. 

* * *

 

Allison was a little shocked by Lydia’s actions. Sure she had always complained about how annoying her soulmate was, and how “they sung the worst songs ever Allison, omg, please just kill me now!”, but she had never gone as far as to acknowledge it in front of the whole school before. 

Allison was lucky with her soulmate, when she moved to Beacon Hills a year ago she never thought she would find them because of how much her family moved. But to Allison’s surprise when she had arrived at school, singing in her car, (obnoxiously to  _ Pink’s ‘So What’ _ ), she had gotten out of her car and heard somebody talking about how they had just gotten a song out of their head and now had Pink’s  _ ‘So What’   _ stuck in there now. Allison laughed, and had gotten a few weird looks for that, but one had stuck, a boy with curly brown hair and puppy dog eyes, locked onto hers, this was it, she found him.

His name was Scott and he had a best friend called Stiles and when she had given him a weird look he told her not to ask, it was better not knowing apparently, she had gone along with it, later that day she had also met her best friend and Queen Bee of the school, Lydia Martin. They had been best friends from the moment they first talked, and although Lydia was usually a bitch to people she was always nice to Scott and Stiles which Allison really appreciated, she was in love with Scott and always had a soft spot for Stiles, they bonded over the loss of their mothers.

Allison had been Lydia’s best friend for awhile, and had never seen her lose her cool like this ever. And Lydia had been annoyed for a long time at her soulmate for torturing her like this, and pissed whenever one of her friends joked about it, but she had never lost her cool like she did now. 

Back in the library Lydia ignored all of Allison’s attempts at conversation, by constantly glaring at her whenever she opened her mouth to say something. By the time the bell for lunch rang Allison was pouting and Lydia was glaring at anyone who looked their way. 

* * *

 

_“But I still haven't found what I'm looking for. But I still haven't found what I'm looking for”._ Stiles sung as he changed back into his street clothes after he and Scott were dismissed for “creating a disturbance” during their gym class. It was only him and Scott so he didn’t really care. 

“You’re gonna get that song stuck in some poor person's head Stiles”. Scott sighed

Siles just smiled brightly, “That's kinda the point though isn't it?” 

Scott laughed at him as they headed out to sit along the wall, while they waited for class to end. As they were sitting there joking around and still creating a disturbance, even while not participating, when they heard the PA system start up and everyone around them stop what they were doing to listen.

_“Alright losers, whichever one of you is singing ‘_ I Still Haven’t Found What I’m Looking For’ _ , stop it! It's annoying as hell and when I find you i’m going to sing the most obnoxious songs ever made! Have a nice day everyone, goodbye”.  _ Lydia’s voice was heard streaming through the speakers. 

The boys laughed and then continued to play with a soccer ball. Scott looked at Stiles who's face had paled considerably since her announcement. 

“Stiles…”

“Scott… she’s my soulmate… Lydia is  _ my _ soulmate”

Scott patted him on the back as Stiles worked through everything in his mind and waited for him to come to terms with what just happened. 

“Oh my God, Scott I can’t tell her, she’ll never speak to me again! Why would she accept me? She only tolerates us because of Ally” Stiles was well on his way into a panic attack but Scott grabbed his hand and placed it on his chest making Stiles copy his slow breathing pattern. Once Stiles had calmed down some, he removed his hand from Scotts chest and just leaned dejectedly against the wall. Never had he been so thankful to have Scott as his best friend/brother. 

They sat there in silence, Stiles leaning slightly against Scott’s shoulder, grounding himself, while Scott played with a loose thread on Stiles pants. When the bell for lunch rang, Scott stood up first and held his hand out to help Stiles. 

“I have to tell her”.

* * *

 

Scott was happy for his brother, he found his soulmate, it was only a matter of telling her now. Scott watched Stiles as Lydia and Allison sat down, Ally giving his a quick peck while Lydia rubbed her temples. Stiles said nothing, just started at her before looking down at his food.

Malia and Kira sat down, across from Lydia and beside Stiles, holding hands “Nice announcement Lyds” Kira smiled.

Scott watched as she raised her head enough off her folded arms and smiles slightly, Siles still said nothing.

While the girls were conversing around them, Isaac joined them, sitting beside Scott and trying to engage Stiles in a conversation about the upcoming lacrosse game, but the only response he got was a few hummed responses, before he gave up and talked to Boyd about it who had sat down on the other side of Stiles, while Erica went and sat beside Lydia. 

“So Lyds interesting announcement, did you find them yet?” 

Stiles still said nothing.

“I just wish they would stop singing those types of songs, the annoy me, get stuck in my head and I can't think of anything else”, Lydia sighed.

Stiles still said nothing.

“Maybe those songs are important to them?” Allison suggested.

Erica laughed cruelly, “Honey nobody sings songs from the freaking 80s because they’re important to them, how is that possible? Honestly” 

Scott shot her a glare as Stiles tensed up, then stormed away, Scott running after him and the rest of the group staring after them, confused. 

* * *

 

The group of friends always had movie nights at each others on the Saturday, without fail. It was Stiles turn to ‘host’ it. Scott had come by early helping him set up and then Stiles decided to start cooking, he put on some classic 80s music, just like his Mom used to when she would cook. Scott smiled watching and helping Stiles cook, while Stiles sung along to the music, the current song was  _ ‘Don’t Stop Believing’ _ which Stiles was singing along to loudly when the whole group descended into the kitchen unexpectedly. 

Stiles turned to Scott who had a shocked look on his face also, Stiles reached over and turned the music off, ignoring everyone's looks and went back to cooking, after a few beats of silence Scott started helping him again. The group looked at each other surprised, Erica had a guilty look on her face, Allison was staring at Lydia as was everyone else, her mouth was dropped and she was staring at Stiles, “You….” was all she got out. 

Stiles  shoulders dropped, Scott placed a hand on his back, comforting him. Stiles nodded his thanks before turning around and motioning for them to sit, he then proceeded to continue cooking, Scott rolled his eyes at his friends idiocity.

“Stiles….” Erica said, on the verge of tears.

Stiles turned around, lent against the bench and crossed his arms, “My mom used to sing and listen to 80s songs while she cooked, it's the only music I really listen to now”. He was watching Lydia’s face as she came to terms with that information. He saw when the others realised what was happening.

“Omg you guys…” was all Kira said, Malia was smiling hugely while hitting Kira’s arm, until Kira placed a hand over hers.

“Oh wow I never expected that”. Isaac said as he looked between the two.

Boyd just snorted, while Erica held a sparkle in her eye as she watched Lydia and Stiles.

Allison stood  up and leant against Scott's back as he wrapped his arms around her waist, she had the biggest smile of all. 

Lydia looked up to see Stiles watching her apprehensively, “It was always you”.

Stiles nodded his head, “I’ve only known since your announcement”. 

Lydia nodded her head, staring at her hands. Stiles turned back around and continued cooking, ignoring the conversations around him, Scott was ever present by his side, a quiet comfort, like he always had been.

When Stiles gave everyone their plates of food, Lydia squeezed his wrist, Stiles looked into her eyes, seeing the feelings she was fighting, surprised, excitement, fear and relief. She kept her hand around his wrist and pulled him out of the kitchen, up the stairs and into his room.

They stood there for a while before Stiles stuck his hand out, “Hi, I’m Stiles,”

Lydia smiled and put her hand in his, “Hello, I’m Lydia”. 

The smiled at each other, Stiles tugged on her hand gently, pulling her so they were chest to chest, Lydia looked up at him, watching him watch her, his eyes were bright with acceptance and love, she was so sure her eyes mirrored his. Lydia stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his. Stiles sunk into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, running a hand through his hair. 

When they went back downstairs the movie had already been started, Stiles pulled Lydia towards the only remaining seat, on his dad's recliner, he pulled her into his lap, and drew random shapes onto her stomach. Lydia laid her head against his shoulder, running her thumb along his arm. The others smiled a their show of affection. Lydia pressed her lips on the underside of his chin. 

* * *

 

Lydia sat in her AP maths exam, she was almost finished and she could hear Erica behind her complaining about this stupid class, and stupid exams and “why on earth did she take this class omg”. 

Lydia stifled a giggle, what made her almost laugh out loud however was when the lyrics to Whitney Houston's  _ ‘I Will Always Love You’ _ entered her head. Stiles may have been her soulmate, and she may love him, but she was totally going to hit him once she was done here. He had the worst timing ever! 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [writing-prompt-s]()
> 
> Comments are appreciated, kudos if you like.
> 
> Join me on [tumblr ](www.lydiacamille-grace.tumblr.com)


End file.
